paparatzzi: detras de inazuma eleven
by ayumi-murasaki
Summary: Bueno esta es otra loca idea, veamos como me va. Haruna decide resolver ciertos misterios de nuestros amados personajes de Inazuma eleven, haciendoles una entrevista con preguntas hechas por fujoshis para fujoshis. Primer entrevistado Mamoru Endou


Hola gente! Aquí me tienen nuevamente escribiendo un fic que me nacio ayer, mientras escribia Love you way to lie (un fic emo) y me di cuenta de lo tsundere que soy al escribir, por que estaba escribiendo algo emo y después me quede escribiendo esto xD

No tengo remedio…Bueno, les dejo este fic (si es que se le puede llamar fic) para que se rian un ratito y se olviden de los problemas 8D, leer fics es una buena terapia xD y eso que no soy terapeuta jajaja.

Cabe mencionar que el nombre del fic es por la conocida cancion de Lady Gaga 8D paparatzzi xD

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no es mio… si la educación y la salud se hacen gratis en mi pais, me adueñare de level 5.<p>

**Recuerda que por cada fic que lees, alguien logra infiltrarse en level 5 para cambiar el guion y darle yaoi xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Paparatzzi: Detrás de los personajes de inazuma eleven.<strong>

Todos tenemos ciertas preguntas que level 5 no nos ha respondido. Pero yo la gran Haruna Otonashi me hare cargo de resolver sus interrogantes entrevistando a cada personaje.

Comenzare con el personaje más querido de Inazuma eleven.

Nuestro querido Mamoru Endou.

*Inserte aplausos de las fans fujoshis*

-Buenos dias capitán

-Buenos dias Haruna

-Tome asiento por favor.

-Gracias –se sienta.

-Como ya se lo habia dicho, lo he llamado para hacerle una entrevista.

-U-Una entrevista?-dice nervioso- te juro que te habia entendido que harias un partido.

-Pues no, pero no sea malheducado, ya esta aquí, asi que comenzare con la primera pregunta

**Cuando tiene tiempo libre que hace?**

Entreno

_**Era algo obio-**_**Cual es su comida favorita?**

La que prepara mi madre.

**Y su comida odiada?**

No lo se, tal vez la comida que no me recuerda el futbol soccer (?)

(notese que esta casado con Natsumi bitch y ella no cocina bien xD)

**Color favorito?**

El naranjo :D

**Que música que escucha?**

De todo un poco, escucho hasta de los washiturros-se para- Tirate un que! Tirate un pozo!

(Nota: los washiturros son una banda de música de mi pais, que solo tienen ese éxito ¬¬ en mi humilde opinión son lo mismo que el reggaeton, osea basura musical)

Haruna al ver eso, solo le salio una gotita en la sien- **Bueno continuemos.**

**Si estuviera en un barco y de repente le dicen que hay sobrepeso y tienen que lanzar a alguien al mar ¿A quien lanzaria?**

Puedo omitir?

**No.**

-Rayos, tendria que lanzar a Kabeyama-musitando-no le digas que yo dije eso, se pondria a llorar, es muy sensible.

-**Claro capitán, esto no esta siendo grabado ni sera emitido a todos y todas las fans de inazuma eleven**- _Espero que en tanto termine la entrevista ya lo vayan visto mas de 10.000 personas jijiji, esto sera un éxito._

**-Si tuviese la oportunidad de salvar a Kidou o a Goenji ¿a quien salvaria?**

Puedo salvar a ambos

**Debe elegir a uno de los dos capitán.**

Bueno, mmm , salvaria a Goenji.

-se para**- Le dire a Onichan!-** se sienta- **era broma.**

**Que prefiere un balon o un arco de futbol?**

Un balon de futbol

**Jijiji **(ya saben a que me refiero mis queridas fujoshis, el balon SE METE en el arco)

**Por que te ries Haruna?**

**Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí capitán.**

Lo siento.

**Cual es su relacion con Kazemaru?**

**Relacion? No se de que me hablas.**

**A no?-**saca una foto**- vera, una fan me envio esta fotito donde sale usted con kazemaru bien abrazaditos 1313.**

**-No es que el…tenia frio, solo eso.**

**-Claro ¬w¬ Y la ultima pregunta:**

**Esta consciente que en Inazuma eleven Go se casa con Natsumi.**

Me case con Natsumi-exaltado- que carajo tenia en la cabeza, Kazemaru va a colgarme se se entera.

**Hare como que no escuche lo ultimo 1313**

NO! Tal vez…level 5 me pago, Si! Debe ser eso! Yo jamás me casaria con ella.

**Sabe el daño que le causo a miles de fujoshis cuando se enteraron de la boca de level 5 que se casaba con otra y para peor, cuando lo vieron hace poco en el capitulo 18 de inazuma eleven go? Todas querian que se casara con cofcofkazemarucofcof, digo con alguien cofcofkazemarucofcof**.

Daño? Pero si tengo 13 años! En mi cabeza solo hay espacio para el futbol.

-No hay perdon ni olvido querido capitán, pasen chicas.

Entra una cantidad abominable de fans de –incluyendo a la autora- mas las fans de Factbook, pixiv, zero-chan y de todo el mundo con doujinshis, imágenes de EndouxKazemaru y otras parejas, mas otras que tenian posters, y la gran mayoria que tenia garrotes y antorchas de fuego.

Era una orda furiosa de fans desconformes.

**-Ha..Haruna?**-miro el pobre portero a la joven.

-**Lo lamento capitan, pero antes de ser su ayudante, soy fujoshi. Chicas a darle!**

-**KAZEMARUUUUU**-fue lo ultimo que dijo el portero antes de ser golpeado por todas las fans.

Ya, di rienda suelta a esta locura, tranquilas, después de desquitarnos con el capitan, se lo entregamos personalmente a Kazemaru para que le diera cuidados intensivos xD

Ahora, las invito a que en su revierw elijan al siguiente personaje que sera entrevistado por nuestra querida Haruna, y claro, las preguntas que le harian a dicho personaje.

Un besito a todas y lean yaoi, es bueno y gratis (?)


End file.
